The present invention generally relates to a vibration on shock-absorbing member, and more particularly, to a vibration proof or buffer member (referred to as a vibration or shock absorbing member hereinafter) provided with hollow portions formed therein.
Conventionally, the vibration or shock absorbing member for alleviating and absorbing vibrations or impacts as referred to above is, for example, so arranged that, as shown in FIGS. 9 and 10, a plurality of cylindrical protrusions 22 are aligned at predetermined intervals on opposite main surfaces of a flat plate made of rubber material or the like, thereby to constitute said member 21 as illustrated.
Furthermore, there have also been conventionally proposed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publications Tokkaisho No. 60-24948 and Tokkaihei No. 3-36027, vibration or shock absorbing members each including a plurality of independent protrusions provided on one side face of a base material, and hollow portions formed to correspond to said protrusions.
In the known constructions as described above, however, there are such problems as restriction to selection of materials, difficulty in setting spring constants for the elastic function as desired due to limited range of selection of rubber hardness, difficulty for withstanding large loads, inferior resistance to heat, and difficulty in reducing weight in the case of a shape without any hollow portions.